The Pain of Jealousy
by Scarpaw
Summary: She was supposed to guard seven cards, though she has no clue where the seventh one is. When she finds that it may be on Duel Academia Island, is someone in for a big surprise? And what'll Kyoko decide the cards have to be used for? Good? Or Evil?
1. Kyoko

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot idea and Kyoko**

**Chapter 1**

This story starts not with Judai, but someone else. Me. You probably all don't know me, but you will soon enough though.

For now, all you need to know is my name is Kyoko, or Kyo, for short. I have mid back length ice blue hair that I normally keep up in pigtails that spike out at the bottom even though I'm now fifteen. My eyes are an ice blue color as well. I'm a duelist like Jaden, but I don't use Hero Cards. I use water type cards, like Eria the Water Charmer, and Red Archery Girl.

So, why don't we start this story and see what happens?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

_"You're the protectors of the seven cards. They __are the only things that can __control _**her**_. You're the only one__ who can activate these cards powers, and it's your decision whether they are used for good or evil. You will be visited by spirits once they find out that you are the guardian. They will try to sway your decision on when the time is right to use their powers and whether it is for good or evil. You mustn't let your decision be swayed."_

'What did that Cyber Tutu mean?' I thought to myself as I observed the six cards in my hand. It still baffled me, even a month after she had given me that little speech in my dream. I had found six out of the seven cards that that Tutu wanted me to find.

I sighed as I slipped the cards into a separate container from my cards, and leaned on the boat railing down into the deep blue depths. My reflection stared back at me. I always kept the cards that Tutu called me the 'Guardian' of in a separate case because they didn't really fit in my deck.

I was headed off to Duel Academia, where the last card was supposed to be. I also had an old… acquaintance, let's say, there.

The cards. They were all different, and I had become quite a traveler trying to find them. But now I was back at Domino, near where my… acquaintance's new school was.

All of the six cards were Angels. All six were the cards that I was supposed to guard. I was missing one card. I had no clue what the card even looked like, let alone where on the island it may possibly be.

"Am I really doing the right thing?" I muttered, a depressed look coming on my face. "I have no clue what the cards are for, and I don't even know what that damn Tutu meant!"

**_Whatever you do, I know you'll make the right choice,_** A voice from next to me said. I looked up to face an Eria the Water Charmer 

"I know Eria," I said, trying to hide a sigh, "But I wish I didn't have to do this by myself. Hell, I wish I knew what I was protecting these from_!"_

**_I'm not sure either,_** Eria said honestly, **_but since we're going there, you should try and find that last card._** I sighed.

"I know Eria," I said. "And boy is he going to be in for a big surprise when he sees me, even if it is only for a little while." Eria laughed.

**_Just make sure that little puffball stays away from me,_** Eria said with a laugh before she disappeared.

The boats horn echoed, announcing our arrival on the island.

So, Duel Academia, are you ready?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Meet The Gang and Kyoko!

Hi guys!!! Yeah, so you know, this takes place during Season 4, 'cept Judai's not all emoish.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

"Wahhhhh!" I yelped as I fell face first into the mud. It was obvious that it had recently stormed at Duel Academia. There was the sound of kids laughing.

"Here, let me help you," Came a kind, male voice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I shook myself like a dog, trying to rid myself of the mud covering me.

"Hey, watch it!" the boy who had helped me up said, laughing, "I don't want to be covered in mud as well!" I laughed.

The boy who helped me up had messy teal hair, and emerald green eyes. He kind of reminded me of someone…

"I'm Kyoko," I found myself shyly saying suddenly, "Kyoko Ishimoto. Your name is?"

"I'm Johan, Johan Anderson," Johan said. I then grew conscious of his friends nearby. One boy was short, with periwinkle blue hair and hazel eyes; one boy had black hair that was in dreadlocks with brown eyes; there was a girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes; a boy with brown hair and eyes; one boy with onyx eyes and hair.

'His hair looks an awful lot like chicken butt,' I thought to myself. Then, my eyes fell on the last boy. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I was seeing correctly.

"Onii-san!" I shouted gleefully, tackling him, my pigtails bouncing all the while.

"Judai, do you know her?" asked the girl with dirty blonde hair asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ummm," Judai said nervously, when he saw my glare at him.

"You mean you never told them?" I whimpered pathetically, anime tears rolling down my cheeks, "I thought we were best friends Onii-san!"

"Uh, Kyo-Chan," Judai said nervously, sweating at his friends reactions. I laughed and my tears stopped.

"Aw, I was just joshing with you Onii-san!" I said, perky demeanor returned. "But still how come you never told them?"

"Judai, what is she talking about?" The dirty blonde asked fiercely.

"Ummmm," Judai said, "You see Asuka-Chan, this is my cousin, Kyoko. She's fifteen, and I haven't seen her since before I came to Duel Academia."

"Who are your friends Onii-san?" I asked, "I mean besides Johan-kun and Asuka-sempai? Like the one with hair that looks like chicken butt?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead the way the boy who I 'insulted' glared at me.

"Umm, Kyo-Chan," Judai said nervously, "That's Manjoume."

"Manjoume-Sanda!" Manjoume snapped. "Got it brat?!" I glared.

"Umm, Manjoume," Judai said nervously, "You better not call her that again." Manjoume glared at Judai.

"It's –Sanda!" He snapped, "And why not?"

"Trust me, don't call her that again," Judai said nervously with his eyes closed and emphasizing with his arms.

"Onii-San, I'm waiting," I said impatiently, my arms folded over my chest and foot tapping, before laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Manjoume snapped at me.

"Nothing," I said quickly, not wanting to anger the 'Drama Queen' anymore. Oh great. I busted up laughing again. There was silence.

"Don't mind me," I said quickly, "Onii-san is the sane one of us two. Just ignore me. So, Onii-san, who are your other three friends?"

"I'm Kenzan Tyranno cadet," The boy with dreadlocks said.

"I'm Fubuki Tenjoin, Asuka's older brother," The boy with brown hair said.

"And I'm Sho Marufuji," the boy with periwinkle hair said.

"It's nice to meat you Kenzan-san, Fubuki-san, and Sho-chan," I said happily. I thought for a moment.

"I should go now," I said, "I have to meet with the Principal. See you later Onii-san!" With that, I ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sighed as I fell flat on my back on the bed in my dorm room. They had placed me in the Obelisk girls dorm until I could take a placement duel tomorrow. I had gotten a shower to clean off the mud covering me, and I was now in a pair of ice blue pajamas (no big surprise there). They were long, pant-like bottoms and a long sleeve shirt.

I said as I got under the blankets and fell asleep. I had a bad feeling for some reason…

_Dream_

_It was dark, and I mean __**DARK!**__ Like, pitch black dark. Where am I? It's just like my mind except... brighter._

_"Kyoko," I heard a voice moan. I jumped._

_"Who's there?" I said, wary._

_"Aw, you don't remember me?" The voice questioned. "_**I **_used to be your best friend before that Judai kid. Don't you remember? You were so envious, so…_ **jealous**_ of him. He got all the attention with none left for you. Don't you remember?" I shook my head._

_"That's not true!" I shouted, frightened._

_"Oh, but you do," The voice said, "Because, you were never really real." I took a step back trembling._

_"That's not true!" I shouted. "I am real! You're the one who isn't!" The voice laughed._

_"If you want to believe that then go ahead," It said. "But those cards are meant for evil. You know that. Remember Kyoko, Jealousy is your best friend. And, _**I'm**_ your best friend." The voice laughed, and faded away._

_Dream ends_

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. I looked around the room; it was pitch black, just like my dream. It scared me. I sighed, taking a deep breath. I got out of bed and placed a pair of shoes and my jacket on.

"I might as well go take a walk," I said, "Maybe it'll help me get to sleep." I sighed as I opened the door and quietly padded outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oooooooo, what's going to happen? Is anything going to happen? Why am I asking you this when I know (kind of) what's going to happen?!


	3. Angels and Seraphim

Meki: Alright, it took me three tries to get this Chapter right, so you better like it!!!

Kyoko: Are you okay?

Meki: Yes, why?

Kyoko: O.o Nevermind, Meki. Nevermind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko sighed as she walked through the quiet forest.

"It was just a dream, that's all it was," She said as she stopped and stared down at the water of a lake in the forest. 'But then why did it seem so real?' She thought to herself as she stared at the water.

Suddenly the water changed. Instead of it being her, it was Judai she was staring at. Kyoko's face got red as she stared down at Judai's picture on the water disgustedly.

"Judai," Kyoko spat down at the reflection, hatred welling up in her. Then, suddenly she clutched her heart in pain and she collapsed to her knees.

"What's happening?" She murmured, before she lost consciousness.

_Kyoko's Unconsciousness_

_The place Kyoko appeared was definitely __**not**__ Earth. It was brighter, and white and gold. Everywhere, angels were flying around._

_"I must be in Heaven," Kyoko muttered to herself before catching herself. "Wait- __am__ I dead?!" But, none of the angels seemed to notice her. They seemed to be panicking._

_"What's going on?" She muttered as she followed one of them Angels. Suddenly, a voice echoed over the area._

_**All Seraphim who are availab**__**le come to the Golden Gate IMMED**__**IATELY! **__This voice sounded panicked. But all the Seraphim, winged knights, flew urgently over towards the Towering Golden Gate._

_"What is it Sierra?" One of them asked the panicked girl. The girl didn't look like the other Angels, with white wings and that. She had Dazzling Electric blue hair that reached the middle of her back and matching eyes. Her wings were also an electric blue, and she had no halo. Her outfit was an electric blue robe._

_The boy who spoke had white wings and a yellow halo. __Her__ wore a standard white Angel Robe, and his hair was a teal color and his eyes were a warm, familiar emerald green to Kyoko._

_"It's -----, -----!" Sierra said panicked, the names getting blanked out from Kyoko. "She's falling!" The Seraphim looked panicked._

_"What do you mean Sierra?" One of the older angels said. This one had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like the other boy._

_"If she reaches Earth," Sierra said, "Satan and his army will be able to get her." There was silence until…_

_"Then we have to go and get her," A young voice, equaling the first boys voice, said. "It'll be for the good of the angels, won't it?" This boy had brown hair and brown eyes, but his hair was shorter than the second angel. Sierra nodded._

_"You're right -----, you -----, ------, and a handful of other angels will go get her." Sierra said._

_"I'll go," A stoic voice said. "__But I don't guarantee us getting her right away. If she falls, she'll lose her memories if she hits.__ It'll take us a little while to find her when she hits, and somebody will have to guard her." Sierra nodded._

_"You're right ---." She said. "I have two friends down in the lower dimensions __who'll__ be able to help her. One can keep an eye on her all of the time, and the other will pop up when the time is right, got it?" The Angels nodded. Sierra nodded._

_"Your Angelic Beings will be locked away, alright?" Sierra said. "They'll be seven separate cards, and they'll be hidden. They'll be found when __its__ ready. So, let's go. We don't want Satan to get an upper hand at finding her before us." Then the picture faded black around Kyoko as she regained consciousness._

_Unconsciousness Ends_

When Kyoko awoke, she rubbed her eyes. It was sunrise now, and she had time enough to get back to her dorm and get ready for her first day of Duel Academy.

She never gave her dream a second thought, because she thought it was just that, a dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another place, and with another person, something happened. The person opened up a phone and dialed a number. Only three words passed the sharp lips when the other side was answered.

"I found her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Who was that at the end? Who did he/she find? Why am I asking you this stuff when I know the answer?!

Kyoko: Because you feel like it?

Meki: Good girl. Have a cookie.

Kyoko: Yay!

Meki: Read and Review! XD


	4. Satan and Revelations

Meki:Sorry for not updating!

Kyoko: You better be!

Meki: Sorry! So, enjoy Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 4**

"So, what now Master?" A demon asked Satan, who was sitting on a throne down in the fiery pits of, who knew, Hell.

"The boy knows what he must do," Satan muttered. "Now, leave my presence."

"Yes Master," And the demon left.

'That's it, you will soon be mine,' Satan thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I say she won't make it in time,"

"I say she- Oh, who am I kidding? She won't make it in time. She's related to Judai."

"So, she may still make it in time."

"Are you kidding? This is _Chronos _we're talking about! He'll give her detention just for being related to Judai!"

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hi Kyoko. So I say she will make it- You're here Kyoko?!" Johan exclaimed, staring shocked at said girl.

"Well, yeah, class is about to start, isn't it?" Kyoko said. "Now move over, I want to sit down to." The kids laughed. She was the complete opposite of Judai- well, partly, so far.

Today, Kyoko was wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform until later when she took her placement duel. Her hair was in its normal pigtails, except that they looked like corkscrews today rather than just going straight down.

"Alright class," Chronos snapped, "Pop quiz." The class groaned. "What is Just Desserts effect?" Kyoko raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…" Chronos said.

"Ishimoto," Kyoko said, "Kyoko Ishimoto. Just Desserts effect is that for every monster you have on your field when you activate it, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each monster."

"Correct," Chronos said, and the lesson started.

A while later, class dismissed and it was lunch time.

"Are you coming with us?" Jesse asked Kyoko as the rest of them headed for the cafeteria.

"No thanks Johan-kun," She said, "I'm just going to go take a walk. I'll see you when class starts." Johan shrugged his shoulder and headed to the cafeteria while Kyoko headed outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang was in the cafeteria poking at what seemed to be meat surprise when Johan came up with his lunch.

"Where's Kyoko-san?" Asuka asked as Johan sat down.

"She's out taking a walk." Johan said.

"Good," She said before turning to Judai and smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" He whined, "What was that for? Manjoume is over there!" The kids laughed, but not Asuka or Manjoume.

"Why didn't you tell us you found her?!" She shouted at him in a whisper, so nobody would hear her.

"How was I supposed to?" Judai snapped back. "It's not like I can go waltzing around this place saying I found her! Somebody would've overheard!"

"Okay, calm down you two," Johan said, "The good thing is that we've found her. We can at least tell Sierra that we've found her, can't we?" The kids nodded. "And we should also contact Ryo and Edo. Let them know that we've found her." The kids nodded, and Kenzan had ignored their whole conversation.

"We shouldn't tell Sierra," Asuka said.

"Why not?" Majoume asked.

"Because, what if she decides to come down here?" Asuka snapped, "What if Satan decides to attack? What'll we do then?"

"Good point," Manjoume said.

"I'll contact Ryo," Sho said.

"I'll take care of Edo then, I guess," Judai mumbled.

"I'll go find Kyoko," Johan said. With that, they split up and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this feeling?" Kyoko muttered to herself, sitting down against a tree and pulling out her six cards that she had collected. "That I keep feeling whenever I'm around Judai? I can't really be- jealous, of him- can I?" Kyoko sighed and looked at her six cards.

"One more to go and that Cyber Tutu will have to tell me what's up with these cards." She muttered to herself.

"Or I could tell you right now," A voice from in the tree said, causing Kyoko to jump.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, panicked. The kids laughed and jumped down from the tree. It was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Sorry for the Shortness!

Kyoko: Why?! Why such a nasty cliffie?!

Meki: Because I love torturing characters like you.

Kyoko: Grrrrrrrr

Meki: :p Read and Review!


	5. Sneaky and Decisive

Meki: And we're back with a longer chapter of **The Pain of Jealousy**!

Kyoko: Yay!

Meki: So, let's get to the chapter!

Kyoko: You're hiding something.

Meki: No I'm not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 5**

"My name is Amon," The boy said, walking towards Kyoko, causing her to step backwards. When she tripped, the boy, Amon, smirked.

"What? Are you afraid of me Kyoko?" He said, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Then what do you want?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"To tell you the truth," Amon said, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yeah," Kyoko said, "But…" She had a sad look on her face as she trailed off.

"But what?" Amon asked.

"How can I trust you?" She snapped.

"I won't lie to you," Amon said, "I promise." As he smiled very sweetly to Kyoko, she smiled back.

"Then what is it?"

"Those six cards, and the seventh, seal away the seven deadliest demons that are on Earth." Amon said.

"Then why am I guarding them?" Kyoko asked, "Shouldn't somebody, like, an Angel be doing this?"

"But that's the thing," Amon said, "You are an Angel, like me." Kyoko's jaw dropped, and she started laughing.

"Me, an Angel? Yeah right," Kyoko laughed.

"I'll prove it," Amon said, before muttering a couple words that Kyoko didn't understand.

Then, black leathery wings sprouted from Amon's back.

"So that proves you, but not me," Kyoko said, "Anyways, I thought angels had halos' and feathery wings?"

"That's not the case for all angels," Amon said. "And here," Amon muttered some more words, and there was a flash of light. Then, the girl with corkscrew ice blue pigtails in an Obelisk Blue Uniform was replaced by a girl with ice blue wings and ice blue hair that reached her waist. She was wearing an ice blue robe.

But, as quickly as they came, they were gone.

"So-so, I really am an angel?" Kyoko whispered, collapsing to the ground, and Amon nodded.

"Don't let anybody know, okay?" He said. "Especially not your cousin or 'friends'."

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because," Amon said, "They are the demons you want to seal away, along with two more. Meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight at Midnight and I'll show you where the last card is." And he was gone.

"Kyoko!" A voice called. Kyoko jumped and turned to see Johan running towards her.

"Ha-Hai Johan-kun!" Kyoko shouted back.

"There you are!" Johan panted, stopping by Kyoko. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." Smiling sweetly, Johan wrapped his arm around Kyoko and directed her back towards the Main Campus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And she was just standing there, in the middle of the clearing?" Judai asked Johan later that night. Johan nodded.

"Yup," Johan said. "She seemed a little shook up, but I think that was just because I scared her when I found her." Judai nodded.

"Well, she doesn't seem to suspect anything yet." Judai said, "And she did beat those two kids she went against for her placement duels."

"So, how did your talk with Edo go?" Johan asked.

"It could've been better," Judai admitted, "Most of it was Edo swearing at me and yelling and saying he'd be there soon. According to Sho, Ryo was calmer. He was going to notify Sierra and take it from there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**'

"So, what now Sierra?" An Angel asked her. Sierra was staring at a crystal ball.

"We're going to send them help."

"From where?"

"That isn't your place to know. Now, bring _**her**_ to me,"

"_**Her**_?!" The Angel exclaimed, panicked, "Why _**her**_ out of all the angels?"

"Because," Sierra snapped, losing her patience, "Those are your orders! Now bring that damn Angeling to me!"

"Uh-uh-uh, Yes Ma'am!" And the angel whipped out of there. A few minutes later, an Angel fell through the ceiling.

"Ow," The girl muttered, wincing as she stood up. The girl had straight light green hair and one green and one orange eye. Her wings were the same way.

"I need you to do me a favor," Sierra said to the girl.

"Yeah Sierra?" The girl asked.

"I need you to find a Fallen Angel for me, then go on a reconnaissance with that angel." Sierra said.

"But, why ask a healer angel like me?" The girl asked, "The only fighting technique I know is Jujitsu, and I barely even know how to do that properly!" The girl let out an exasperated sigh before Sierra staretd talking.

"Because Yubel," Sierra said pausing before continuing with:

"You're the only one that can find Haou."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, where is this seventh card of mine?" Kyoko called through the darkness towards Amon.

"Over here," Amon called, and Kyoko walked towards him, who was next to a big slab of metal.

"It's in there?" Kyoko asked and Amon nodded. "How am I supposed to get in there?"

"Put your hand over the metal and say, 'Release'" Amon said.

"How am I supposed to know if it'll work?" Kyoko snapped. Amon shrugged his shoulders.

"Just try it," Amon said, and Kyoko rolled her eyes and placed her hand over the cool metal.

"Release," She muttered, and the metal unfolded itself to reveal seven card slots, and a hand print. And one of the card slots had a card in it.

Kyoko reached for the card, but as she tried to take it, it shocked her.

"Ow," She yelped, and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Why did the damn thing shock me?!"

"I don't know." Amon said. "There's a possibility that once the cards are in there, they can't be taken out until it's time to seal them."

"But how do we know when it's time?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's the new moon."

"But, that means we need to wait three weeks!" Kyoko whined, and Amon chuckled.

"Looks like you have to wait to seal away those demons, Kyoko," Amon said, as the metal groaned and closed.

"Fine," Kyoko sighed. "Well, I gotta go. We have school tomorrow and I don't want to get Onii-san's record. See ya Amon-san!" And Kyoko disappeared from the premises.

Amon smirked after Kyoko disappeared. He pulled out a little screen thing, and it fizzled and crackled as an image appeared.

_So, your status is what?_ The image said.

"She trusts me." Amon said. "She knows of the one date. That's all she knows besides that she is an angel, like me." The figure gave a laugh before talking.

_Very well. I'll leave you with your orders._

Amon walked quietly from the basement of the Abandoned Dorm and headed back to his Dorm.

What is going to happen next?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day at Lunch**

Kyoko sat down skeptically at Judai's lunch table the next day for lunch. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that her cousin and her new friends were demons and she was an Angel trying to stop them.

"Kyoko, what's the matter?" Johan asked her as he sat down next to her. Kyoko jumped.

"Uhh… Nothing?" It was more of a question than an answer, but it worked.

"Alright." With that said, Kyoko turned to her lunch and poked it. It was white goop in a mountain shaped pile. Mm, mm good! NOT!! She poked it again, and it moved.

"Is it just me, of did that just move?" She asked. The kids nodded and she poked it again. It crawled off of the plate and Kyoko yelped and jumped and landed in Johan's arms. She blushed furiously as she apologized to Johan and got herself out of his arms.

Talk about embarrassing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Yubel?" Sierra asked as said Angels were by the Golden Gate.

"As I'll ever be," Yubel answered, and Sierra nodded.

"Then hurry and do your best," Sierra said, and she opened the gate. Yubel nodded and stretched out her wings and sprung off the cloud and down towards Earth.

"May the Blessings of God be with you," Sierra murmured as she closed the gate and flew towards her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: (looks around for Kyoko who isn't there) Ooooo, Amon's a dirty little liar!

Amon: No I'm not!

Meki: Who knows? You might be.

Amon: :p

Meki: Oh, real mature.


	6. Hades and Attempted Murder

Scarpaw: Hehehe, sorry about the like, 20 day wait for the new chapter.

Kyoko: You better be!!

Scarpaw: Sheesh, somebody's impatient. Well, If you just noticed, I do have a new screenname. And since Kyoko's so impatient, read the chapter already dammit! (holds up chainsaw threateningly)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6**

_Day one; Week One_

"Where is he?!" Yubel muttered to herself, running through the streets of an unknown town. She wasn't dressed like an angel, no. She was wearing different clothes. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, green flip-flops, and a green T-shirt. She had her light green hair up in a ponytail, with the exception of her bangs that would not stay out of her eyes.

"Where are you going in such a rush cutie?" A voice asked, stopping Yubel. A man had stepped in front of her, and wouldn't let her move.

"It's none of your business," Yubel said nervously, backing away from the man.

"Aw come on," The man said, pretending to be hurt. "Maybe I can help you. How about it?"

"No thank you," Yubel said more forcefully. "I don't need or want any help."

"Come on," The man said putting his arm around Yubel's shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

"Get away from me!" Yubel snarled, trying to relinquish the man's grip on her shoulder. He wouldn't move, he just kept his hand firmly on her shoulder. "I said, get away! Leave me alone!"

"I think she wants you to leave her alone." A cold, stoic voice said. Yubel turned to see a man leaning against a wall, and his eyes were hidden by his messy brown hair. But, it was undoubtedly who she thought it was.

"Shit!" The man cursed, "It's the creep from the card shop!" The man smirked.

"It's Hades to you, Anthony." The man, Hades, said. "And I think it would be wise for you to leave this girl alone. It's obvious she doesn't want to be around you." The man gulped, and relinquished his grasp on Yubel and turned and ran away.

"You alright?" Hades asked, kneeling next to Yubel and helping her stand up.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered, staring into Hades golden eyes.

'Hades _**is **_Haou,' She thought to herself. 'Great. Now how do I exactly tell him that he's a fallen angel and that he needs to help me?'

"You sure you're okay?" Hades asked, and Yubel nodded her head. Hades shrugged his shoulder. "Alright then." And with that, he walked off. Yubel looked around cautiously, and then started to follow Hades.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Kyoko asked Amon nervously.

"Don't you want to rid our school of demons?" He asked.

"Y-yea Amon-san," Kyoko stuttered softly.

"Then you should do it," Amon said.

"Hai Amon-san," Kyoko said as Amon dumped the contents of the packet into her drink. With that, she walked over to Judai's table like nothing was wrong.

"What was that about?" Johan asked Kyoko suspiciously as she poked dejectedly at her food.

"What was what about Johan-kun?" Kyoko asked, looking up from her food.

"You know what I'm talking about Kyo," Johan countered.

"No I don't Johan-kun," Kyoko retorted, her anger rising.

"Why don't we just calm down guys," Asuka suggested in a calm voice. Kyoko and Johan started growling at each other in response to Asuka's suggestion.

"Why don't you both just shut up?!" Manjoume snarled, banging his fist on the table. They both "Hmphed" and sat down, turned away from each other.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Kyoko said, standing up. "Here, you can have my lunch Onii-san." Kyoko pushed her tray over to Judai, who dug in without even a thank you, and she stalked off.

"I can't help but feel like Kyoko's hiding something." Asuka said worriedly, staring in the direction Kyoko had headed.

"Aw come on guys!" Judai whined, "How can she been hiding something?" Judai picked up Kyoko's drink that she had left as well, and was about to take a gulp when…

"Don't drink that!" Manjoume snarled, knocking the drink out of his hand.

"What was that for?!" Judai snapped.

"Look you moron! Why else would I do that?" Manjoume retorted, pointing at where the drink had spilled on the table. The wet spot was disintegrating.

"Demon's blood!" Asuka gasped. "But who was it meant for? Kyoko or Judai?"

"I vote Judai," A voice said from beside the table. The kids turned to see Edo.

"What?!" Judai whined, "Why would anybody want to kill me?"

"I'd rather not comment to that," Edo stated. "Ryo's going to be here soon, also."

"But if somebody wanted to kill Judai, why would they do it with Kyoko's food?" Asuka asked logically.

"It probably was Kyoko then," Johan said, not looking up from where he was seated.

"You're insane Johan!" Asuka snapped, ignoring Johan's, "And proud of it." "Why would Kyoko want to kill Judai?"

"Good question," Johan said, "Why would she? Because she's listening to Amon, who's tricked her into thinking that we're demons, and not him."

"Why would Kyoko listen to Amon though?" Sho asked, and Kenzan nodded in agreement.

"Because," Johan said, "He was the first one to tell her that she was Angel. So, naturally, she believes him."

"And she's planning to turn on us and use the cards for evil!" Asuka deduced.

"Gee, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Johan snapped sarcastically, and Asuka rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Now what do we do?" Judai asked.

"We wait," Edo said. "And foil their plans. We have until the new moon, with gives us about 20 days."

"So we have plenty of time!" Sho said happily, Edo nodded.

"And Ryo told me that she's sending two more people to help us." Edo said.

"Who?" Kenzan asked.

"Judai and Johan's older brother and his girlfriend." Edo said with a sly grin, and the two kids grinned and high-fived each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are you following me?!" Hades snapped, when he finally "realized" Yubel was following him.

"Uh… no reason?" It was more of a question than an answer, and Hades didn't believe it.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should," Yubel retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't," Hades snapped.

"I was trying to be nice!"

"How?! By stalking me?!"

"Whatever."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Wow, you're touchy. Gonna bite my head off now?"

"I will if it gets you to shut up."

Gee, is that any way to treat your girlfriend?!" Right as Yubel said that she gasped and covered her mouth as if she said something wrong. Hades snickered.

"Looks like you just passed the test Yubel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: Wow, OOC much Haou?

Hades: It's Hades, you dumb cat.

Scarpaw: (Growls) Yubel, your boyfriend's being mean to me!

Yubel: I don't care!

Scarpaw: Great. Well, I gotta go. My brother wants on. See ya!


	7. Kyoko's really

Scarpaw: Hehehe, sorry about the long wait.

Kyo: You better be sorry!

Johan: Gee, moody much?

Scarpaw: Exact words I was going to say.

Kyo: I. Am. Not. MOODY!

Johan/Scarpaw: Sure keep telling yourself that.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only Kyoko**

**Chapter 7**

"T-t-test?" A green eye and an orange eye widened in shock. "What test?"

"You didn't think that I actually forgot, did you Yubel?" Hades smirked. "I may be a fallen angel, but I'm not forgetful like my brothers."

"Forgot what?!" Yubel snapped. Hades ignored her and kept talking aimlessly. (Or so she thought…)

"But then again, if you're here, either they did remember," Hades grinned, something rare for him, "Or… You missed me!" Yubel blushed furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She snapped, smacking him across the back of his head, like he was a bad puppy. Hades shook it off like he was used to it.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Yubel snapped again.

"You have a really short temper now. You used to be patient."

"I am patient."

"Not in my eyes."

"I'm starting to think I have the wrong person."

"Nope. You have the right one alright."

"I'm not sure I can exactly believe you."

"You're saying that when _**you**_ were stalking _**me**_?"

"Shut up."

"I think you broke my heart." Hades placed a hand over his heart and had an expression on his face like he was hurt to his very core.

"Do you want me to break your nose?" Yubel growled, very tempted to do so.

"Ah, that's right! That's how we might, wasn't it? You broke my nose, and fixed it!" Hades said cheerfully.

"I broke Judai's nose, not yours' dofus," Yubel growled. "And you and his twin just stood there laughing." Hades had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, right." He said nonchalantly. There was a loud smack followed by a yelp of pain within the next oh say, five seconds?

"What was that for?" Hades whined, nursing his wound on his head, anime tears streaming down from his eyes. He looked at the angel that was turned from him, head up, eyes closed and arms followed, her angry at him.

It was for being an idiot, moron," Yubel snapped.

"Sorry for trying to have a little fun," Hades snapped back, ignoring the pain from his head wound. Yubel turned and started walking away.

"H-hey!" Hades called, "Where are you going?" Yubel let out a smirk, hidden from Hades.

"Well, hurry up!" She said, "We wouldn't want to miss the ferry, would we? We have to help bring an angel back!" With that, she darted through the streets, leaving Hades a moment, causing him to blink, before he started running after her.

Inside his head, he sighed.

'I really need to think what I'm getting from this relationship,' he thought sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm starting to see why you two are called 'The Naïve and Adolescent Twins,'" Manjoume groaned. Duel Academia's classes had ended and the two angels were so excited that their brother was coming.

"And I can see why you're called, 'Short-Tempered Angel," Johan countered. "It's because you get angry at everything."

"I do not!" Manjoume snapped, and Judai and Johan laughed.

"Oh, that's right," Judai said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You don't get mad at-" Johan continued, pausing as he and his twin looked at each othe gleefully, before shouting.

"Asuka-chan!" Manjoume roared in anger and leaped at the twins, trying to strangle them.

"And right there are your brothers, having a murder attempt on them by Manjoume, the Short-Tempered Angel. Who is losing. Badly." A cold, stoic voice said. It was Ryo, and he had a touch off amusement in his voice. Johan and Judai looked up from their spot of pinning Manjoume down on the ground when they saw Yubel, Hades, and Ryo.

"Haou!" They shouted gleefully, and leaped from their spot on Manjoume and tackled their brother. Yubel giggled.

"I thought you'd be happy to see him," Yubel giggled.

"Why are you here?" Manjoume asked, rubbing his head from where it had hit the ground when he was forced to the ground by Johan and Judai.

"Sierra sent me to find him," Yubel pointed to Haou, "And had us come here to help you guys bring-" But before she could finish saying anything, they all heard a voice.

"Onii-san! Where are you?!" There was silence. "I know you're here somewhere! Asuka-sempai ratted you guys out!"

"Onii-san?" Haou asked, raising an eyebrow at Judai.

"Come on!" Judai, Johan, Manjoume recognized the voice. It was Kyoko. "Come on!" Her voice was coming out more of a whine than anything. "Only you know where Johan-kun is and I want to tell him something!"

"Johan-_kun?_" Haou said, putting emphasis on the suffix. "Who is that girl?"

"Ummm, you see Haou," Judai said, pushing his fingers together, "that's kinda my 'cousin' Kyo."

"Kyo?" Yubel, Haou, and Ryo said, raising their eyebrows. Just then, said girl came over a hill.

"There you are Onii-san!" Kyoko said, heading towards Judai, her corkscrew pigtails bouncing. "How come you didn't answer me?!" She seemed oblivious to all the blank stares she was receiving.

"Umm….Kyo-chan?" Judai said kinda nervously. "Can we talk later, Onee-chan?" Kyoko's face turned bright red in anger.

"Don't pull that, 'Onee-chan,' shit on me Onii-san!" Kyoko snapped.

_Ooooo, she's pissed at you Judai-san!_ Eria giggled madly, appearing next to her mistress. Hane Kuriboh appeared next to Judai, and Eria stopped laughing and glared at it.

_Kuri Kuri!_ It said, and Eria glared at him.

_Fuzzball,_ Eria spat venomously, glaring at the poor Kuriboh.

"I see you still have that fuzzball," Kyoko spat, narrowing her eyes at Judai.

"Don't go calling Hane Kuriboh a fuzzball!" Judai snapped back.

"I'm starting to wonder why I'm even friends with you and your friends," Kyo spat, crossing her arms, and turning her head away from Judai.

"I never asked you to be their friends!" Judai spat back. "At least I hang out with them, rather than that demon Amon." Judai hadn't meant to say that last part, but it slipped out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kyo spat. "I have no fucking clue who Amon is! I didn't even know there was someone named that here!" Johan opened his mouth to speak, but Haou cut him off.

"Umm," He said. "Why are you berating my brother?" Kyoko blankly stared at Haou.

"What are you talking about?" She said. "You're not his brother! I've known him my whole life, you're not his brother!"

_Kyo, it'd be wise to calm down,_ Eria advised, reappearing next to Kyoko, and eyeing Kuriboh, Ruby, and the Ojama's suspiciously.

"Whatever," Kyoko said, rolling her eyes. She turned and left.

"Well, that was… interesting," Yubel said at last, after a few minutes of silence.

"She's fighting to break free," Haou noted, and Ryo nodded in agreement. "You said something about a person named Amon. What was that about?"

"He's a demon," Johan said. "He's manipulating Kyo-san into foreboding to his plans."

"That's not good." Ryo said monotonously. "It'll cause her to feel jealousy and strive to become better than who ever she's feeling the jealousy towards. Even if she has to kill that person to become better. And Amon is probably helping her so she can't return with us. However, she'll be in pain when ever the jealousy gets tooo strong for her to handle." Manjoume and Johan turned towards Judai. Judai fainted. Haou shrugged.

"She seems pretty smitten with you Johan-_kun_," Haou teased. Johan looked at him horrified.

"No way!" He said, defending himself. "She despises me!"

"And you're smitten back." Yubel teased. "You're in denial."

"I am not!" Johan denied furiously.

"Of course he would be in denial," Ryo said, Judai stirring after he fainted. Judai sat up and shook his head, wide awake as Ryo said with a grin:

"Why would he ever admit to being smitten with Satan's daughter?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: Wow. Bet you never expected that, didn't you?

Johan: So wait... Satan's daughter-?

Scarpaw: Yup. Bet he'd love to see who his daughter likes.

Johan: (faints)

Scarpaw: (shrugs) Oh well. Read and Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	8. Short Interlude

Paw: Wow... You only had to wait thirteen days for an update! :D

Kyoko: ...

Paw: What's wrong with you Kyo?

Kyoko: I hate you... (leaves room)

Paw: ...That was... well... random, to say the least. Well, read the incredibly short chapter I'm only lengthing by typing this stuff.

**Disclaimer: All I own is Kyoko and Sierra. And the Thirteenth Dimension!**

**Chapter 8**

The reaction was instantaneous.

"What the fu-?!" Johan started to say, but Haou cut him off.

"No swearing Johan." Johan growled in response.

"Wait," Judai said thoughtfully, standing up. "I thought Kyo was an angel. How can she be Satan's daughter?" Ryo, Haou, and Yubel all exchanged glances before sighing.

"Bring the other Angels to the Abandoned Dorm." Ryo said his arms folded over his chest. "We'll explain it all to you there." Judai, Manjoume, and Johan nodded before they all darted off in different directions to let the other angels know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dumb Judai. Stupid Judai. Idiotic Judai." Kyoko muttered angrily into her pillow, her voice muffled by it. "How can he be so rude?! All I wanted to do was ask him a simple question and he had to be so… so… so rude!"

_Well…_ Eria said nervously, _You were kinda mean to him to start wi-_

"Oh shut up!" Kyoko snapped at Eria. "I never asked for your opinion!" Eria's eyes grew wide with tears.

_S-s-sorry for talking!_ Eria wailed, tears flying from her eyes. Guilt flashed on Kyoko's face and she made to apologize, but it was gone as soon as it came and was replaced with unkempt hatred and jealousy.

"Oh what do you care?!" She snapped viciously, her eyes flashing from placid ice blue to a dangerous blood red dangerously. "You never cared about me before, so why now?"

_W-w-what's wrong with you Kyo?!_ Eria sniffled, trying to stop crying. _You never acted like this to me before!_

"Nothings' wrong with me, kuso!" Kyo snapped, "Just leave me alone! No one has ever cared about me! Not mother, not father. Not even Onii-san likes me. I'm a failure for a human being." Then, without waiting for Eria to answer, she darted out of the room top the one safe haven she knew of.

The Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: O.o What's going to happen?

Johan: Something that you're going to make us wait about a month for.

Paw: Aw, Johan, you know I'd never do that to you!

Johan: Liar.

Paw: Oh well, it was worth a try. Ciao!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	9. What's Happening?

Paw: Finally an Update!

Kyoko: Finally!

Paw: Dramam Queen.

Kyoko: I am not a drama Queen!

Paw: If you say so.

**Disclaimer: Only own Kyoko still. /Sigh/**

**Chapter 9**

"How come you never told us Kyo-Chan was Satan's daughter, Nii-san?" Sho asked curiously, looking up at Ryo as he swung his feet back and forth on the moth-eaten couch he, Judai, and Johan were sitting on. Ryo, Edo, and Haou were leaning against the wall; Asuka and Yubel were in a pair of moth-eaten chairs, and Manjoume had been forced to sit on the moth eaten carpet in the 'living' room in the Abandoned Dorm.

"Because only the higher-ups knew," Haou spoke up from his place on the old, decrepit wall. "Sierra was the one that _insisted_ that we bring her into the Angelic Community."

"Even though she wasn't an Angel?" Judai asked curiously, leaning forward on the couch, where he was sitting Indian style. He leaned so far forward that he almost fell off the couch before Johan grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"There's actually a story to that," Yubel said sheepishly.

"And I have a feeling you're part of it," Edo said, casting a glance. Yubel let off a grin.

"Guess they don't call you the Intuitive Angel for nothing, Edo," Yubel grinned, "But yeah, I am. However, so is Haou." Johan and Judai gaped at Haou from their place on the couch.

"Close your mouths," He said, "You look like a bunch of fish." Johan and Judai shut their mouths, but it didn't keep them from talking.

"Why did you-" Judai started.

"Never tell us?" Johan finished.

"I mean we're," Judai said,

"You're only family!" Johan protested. Haou groaned.

"I hate it when you do that," He groaned.

"Hey," Jaden said, shrugging.

"As long as it annoys you," Johan answered.

"It's fine by us!" They chorused, grins on their faces. And right after that, they received a lump each on their head from Manjoume.

"Owwww!" They whined, "What was that for?!"

"It was for being annoying!" He snarled. Johan and Judai shrugged. As Ryo opened his mouth to continue the discussion that had been abandoned, they heard a door being slammed open.

"Shit!" Yubel cussed, "Somebody's here!" They stayed stock still, careful not to move as they tried to identify who was in the dorm.

"I hate my life," They heard the person say; their voice muffled making it sound like they had been- or still were –crying.

"I think that's Onee-Chan," Judai muttered.

"Stupid Judai," The figure muttered. "Stupid Eria, Stupid Everybody!!" Johan nodded.

"Yup, definitely Kyo-Chan." Johan said. Haou suppressed a snort.

"What?" Johan asked.

"Kyo-Chan?" He said. "Are you sure you don't like her Johan-_kun_?" Johan made to attack his older brother, but his twin grabbed his collar and held him down on the couch.

"Quiet," Asuka said. "We don't want her to hear us."

"Why does everybody have to be against me?" Kyo whined. "Onii-san's against me, Johan-kun's against me, and so is everybody else! What did I do wrong?" There was silence- Kyoko's shuffling feet had stopped. There was silence, until Kyoko spoke up again- her voice no more than a whisper.

"Who are you?" There was silence, before Kyoko spoke up again.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She shouted, frustrated, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Kenzan asked, and Judai shook his head, 'No'. There was silence for about five minutes, with Kyoko muttering incoherent words and phrases.

The silence was broken by a pained shriek that caused everybody in the living room to jump.

"It came from the Kitchen!" Johan and Judai called as they both darted off of the couch and towards said place. Haou made to grab their collars, but he missed.

Boy, would they be shocked when they saw what had happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

"Stupid Judai!" I muttered angrily as I slammed the door to the Abandoned Dorm open. "Stupid Eria, Stupid Everybody!!" I shuffled around an area that I figured out was the Kitchen.

"Why does everybody have to be against me?" I whined. "Onii-san's against me, Johan-kun's against me, and so is everybody else! What did I do wrong?!" I plopped into a chair that had been pulled out. I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

This is not fair! I'm being treated like an outcast and I have no clue what I even did!

_If you're so mad at them, why don't you get revenge on them?_

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively, frightened as hell.

_I'm you. Don't you realize it? We were friends. Best friends._

"That doesn't make any sense!" I shouted, frustrated. I heard that- that _thing_ giggle.

_But it does. Don't you realize what everybody has been hiding from you?_

"What do you mean?" I muttered softly. "No one's been hiding anything from me!" The thing giggled again.

_What would you know?_ It said, _You don't remember a thing about your past._

"What do you mean?" I said, confused, "I remember my past perfectly fine!"

_No you don't._ The voice said. _Your real past was locked away so no one would know. It was to protect the Angelic and Humane Communities._

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" I whispered, frightened of the answer.

_I'm saying, that __**you**__ really are a demon,_ It said, trying not to laugh.

"Prove it," I said, trying to be brave. "I don't believe you." The thing in my head froze at that comment, and choked on a laugh.

_Are you serious?_ It asked, questioning me.

"Yes," I said, and the thing in my mind seemed to shrug.

_It's your funeral, _It said, and before I knew it, I was on the floor writhing and shrieking in pain.

I was forced back into the deepest recesses of my mind, then everything went black as a sound of a large gate door locking met my ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: O.o what's going to happen next?!

Kyoko: You're going to post a new story, adding another story to the four you already have to work on.

Paw: Shut up.

Kyoko: Why? It's the truth. You're going to update a Tales of the Abyss Fanfic, and drown yourself in even more work.

Paw: I hate you.

Kyoko: I know.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	10. Demonic And Satanic Daughter

Paw: Yipee!!

Kyoko: What are you so happy about?

Paw: I have tomorrow off!

Kyoko: ButI thought you were already out of school?

Paw: I am.

Kyoko: Then-?

Paw: I have Basketball and Tennis Workouts five days a week. And, our coach gave us Tomorrow off! Anyway, before I get too distracted, read Chapter 10!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only Kyoko, Sierra, and Kyoko's Demon.**

**Chapter 10**

When Judai and company reached the kitchen, they spotted Kyoko on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain, clutching her head.

"What's wrong Onee-Chan?" Judai asked as he kneeled down next to his adoptive cousin and reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch her!" Ryo and Haou snarled in unison. Judai's hand jerked back immediately.

"Why not?" He asked, not getting up, and his eyes never leaving Kyoko's writhing body. He and Johan flinched in unison as Kyoko continued to writhe and as her body contorted in pain.

"She's taking possession of Kyoko's body." Haou answered. "It would be foolish for you to touch her as she's becoming possessed. Your hand would be burned." Judai nodded before her got up and slowly and cautiously backed away.

The kids stared wide eyed and shocked as Kyoko's features started to change.

Her ice blue pigtails were flashing from blue to an ebony black, before they finally settled on the ebony black, and blood red highlights poured in rivulets down through them.

The ties that held the pigtails dispersed and were replaced by little screeching black bats. From the side atop of the bats, black horns peaked out from her hair.

Her uniform also changed. Her top turned blood red and it gained sleeves. On the left hand side it gained a short sleeve that was black, and the other side gained a sleeve that went all the way to her wrist.

One her left hand, she gained a glove that went up and reached her wrist. It was ebony black, and the fingers were red.

Her miniskirt turned black and lengthened to her knees. Her shoes vanished, and flames enveloped her feet before dispersing into ash black sandals. Kyoko's screaming came to an abrupt halt, and she picked herself up off the floor.

She brushed invisible dirt (Or was it ash? Johan and Judai wondered) off her clothes and closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a flash of light, then nothing.

"Kuso!" She swore. "Not all of my powers have returned."

"Who are?" Johan and Judai asked. Kyoko whipped around to face the group.

"We know you aren't Kyoko," Johan said.

"So, what is your real name?" Judai asked, and the group nodded in agreement. She ignored them and scanned the group.

"The Angel of Healing," She muttered, her eyes trailing to Asuka before snapping to Johan and Judai. "And the Naïve and Adolescent Twins." She glanced at Edo and Manjoume. "The Short-Tempered and the Intuitive Angels as well. That's four." She glanced over the rest of the group.

"The Foolish Angel," She murmured, her eyes glazing over Fubuki. Her attention focused on Ryo and Sho. "And the Shy _and_ the Protective Angels. It must be my lucky day."

"Answer the question," Haou snarled. Kyoko looked up, startled. Then, she rolled her eyes annoyance.

"Fine," She said with a shrug. "You want my name, I shall give it to you." She paused.

"My name is," Kyoko paused. "Kira Sakura, demonic and satanic, daughter of his Royal Majesty, Satan ruler of Hell and the Underworld. But… You can just call me Kira." She gave of a malicious grin, her eyes dispersing finally from ice blue to blood red. Her mouth flashed a smile, revealing four, _**incredibly**_ sharp canines.

"Alright, Kira," Ryo rationalized. "Why did you possess Kyoko?" Kira snorted.

"Why not?" She asked. "She wanted me to prove that I was a demon, thus creating her a demon, so I possessed."

"No," Yubel countered, "What I think Ryo means is, Why did you possess her in the first place?" Kira's expression flipped, and she glared at the group.

"That is none of your business!" Kira snapped, glaring contemptuously at them. Johan and Judai stepped back slowly before turning tail and hiding behind their brother. She sighed.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a friend I need to find, and a ritual to prepare for," Kira said. With that she made to leave, but Haou, Ryo, and Edo stopped her.

"You're not getting out of here, demon," They spat, and Kira laughed,

"You think you can stop me?" She laughed. "Think again."

"What do you-?" Edo started, but was cut off by Kira.

"Hell Flash!" There was a bright flash of red light, and then Kira was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sho asked.

"She's gone to the only demon in the Academia," Manjoume answered.

"Amon." Fubuki said, and Asuka nodded in agreement.

"He should be in the Obelisk Blue Dorm," She said.

"Then it looks like that's where we're headed," Haou said, his eyes closed, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Then Yubel and I will have to stay behind," Asuka replied. "Girls aren't allowed in the Boy's Dorm, and vice-versa." Haou nodded.

"Then you stay here and wait for Sierra," He instructed, and the two girls nodded.

"Alright," He said. "Let's go!" And the boys tramped out of the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My Princess," A figure said, kneeling before the girl.

"Don't flatter yourself," She snarled. "Have you informed my Father of my return?"

"Yes," He answered.

"Good," She said shortly. "We're going to have to leave here soon. Those Angels surely will be here soon." He nodded, and grabbed a few things.

"We're going out the window." She said before he could make a move to the window. "That way, we won't run into them in the halls." He nodded, and then they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Ooooh! What's gonna happen?

Kyo: Something really bad, I know it.

Kira: And that's a bad thing, why?

Paw: Yeah, why?

Kyo: I swear, you two are the same person.

Kira/Paw: N-n-no we're not! Where did you get that idea?


	11. Sierra Arrives

Paw: Here's Chapter 11 of **The Pain of Jealousy**!

Kyoko: It sounds like you're running out of things to say.

Paw: Yeah... Maybe I should go silent?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nuthin' 'cept for OC's and the cards.**

**Chapter 11**

"Sierra, you're here!" Asuka exclaimed when said angel landed in front of the Abandoned Dorm. The girl nodded.

"Yes," She answered. "I heard that Kyoko has been found. Can you please take me to her?" Yubel and Asuka looked at each other frightenedly.

"Umm… Well, you see…" Yubel started, averting her eyes away from Sierra. Sierra glared immediately at her.

"What did you do?!" She seethed, anger showing in her voice.

"Me? Nothing." Yubel answered. "Kyoko on the other hand…" She trailed off, leaving the sente4nce hanging.

"What did she do?" Sierra let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kira's out." Asuka replied in one simple statement. Sierra's anger flared up instantaneously.

"How did she get out?!" She fumed. "I thought you guys were going to keep an eye on her 24/7 so she wouldn't do anything stupid or idiotic like that!!" Yup. Is it safe to say that Sierra is Grade A pissed off?

"We're not sure," Asuka explained. "All that we know is that she's been getting- well, was getting short-tempered with Judai lately, like she was jealous of him or something. I guess she was upset or something earlier, because she came running in here to the kitchen. We heard her talking to herself and after a few minutes she started screaming and we came to check on her." Sierra sighed and smacked herself.

_I'm sorry Sierra,_ A voice from behind the three girls said. They jumped and turned around to see who it was. It was Eria.

"What are you apologizing for?!" Sierra asked. "It's not like you're the one who caused all of this!"

_But it kind of is,_ Eria explained. _I didn't mean for it to happen! I just told her to apologize to Judai and she just snapped._ Sierra sighed.

"It's not your fault," Sierra said to the Charmer, but she would listen.

_But it is!_ Eria sniffed. _If I hadn't just suggested than Kyo would still be here!_ Not wanting to listen to the angels try to comfort her, she promptly disappeared again.

"Does she-?" Yubel started to ask.

"I really don't know," Sierra sighed, shaking her head. "So, where are the guys?"

"They went to find Amon." Asuka answered.

"Who's Amon?" Sierra asked.

"The only demon at the Academia." Yubel answered. Sierra snorted.

"If he's the only demon here, then Kira's already found him they're already gone," Sierra snorted. "Now all we have to wait for is the guys to come back and then we can plan our next course of action." The girls nodded and they headed to the living room to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's not here!" Judai and Johan yelped as they examined the room.

"He must've left in a hurry," Ryo commented. "They're things missing."

"Kira was probably here already." Edo said. "And they left because she knew we'd come here." Haou nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get back to the girls and plan our next course of action," Ryo said. "Sierra should've arrived by now and we might as well get chewed out sooner than later." Johan and Judai looked at each other confused.

'Why would we get chewed out?' They thought simultaneously. They shrugged at each other and followed the others out of the dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**!!SMACK!!**_

Angry was not the right for a certain Angels' mood right now.

Neither was Furious.

Nor Livid.

She was downright pissed off.

"How. The. Hell. Could. You. Morons. Let. This. HAPPEN?!" Sierra screeched, making all the males in the room flinching audibly.

"We didn't know anything about it!" Johan and Judai replied quickly, covering their heads with their arms and ducking down.

"N-neither did I!" Sho stuttered, backing away from the blunette slowly. Ryo, Edo, Manjoume, and Haou said nothing in their defense.

"Sierra take a deep breath," Asuka advised, "and please try to calm down. Think rationally. Killing them won't get anything done." Sierra took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right Asuka," Sierra admitted. "And, I'll probably be demoted if I kill them." Sierra thought for a moment. "Alright, maybe not for killing Haou, but for Ryo, Edo, and Manjoume."

"Hey!" Haou, Yubel, Judai, and Johan protest in sync. "Don't say that about my boyfriend/brother/me!" The rest of them laughed at the family.

"Awww," A voice from the door cooed. "Isn't this sickeningly sweet? Quick somebody gag me." The kids jumped and turned to the door to face…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Who's at the do- Oh, forget it. It's obvious isn't it?

Kyo: uh, yeah.

Paw: /sigh/ Read and review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	12. Powers Released Along With

Paw: I'm back!

Kyo: Finally!

Paw: ...It was only a week, Kyo-Chan.

Kyo: But I want to come back!! TT.TT

Paw: /sigh/ Just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 12**

The Angels whipped around to see Kira smirking at them, and Amon standing at her side like a loyal demon with his Mistress.

"Kira!" Sierra snarled. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Why, thank you for that brilliant deduction," She replied sardonically. "Have any more bright things to say?"

"Yeah," Johan said, stepping up to the plate. "Release Kyo-Chan at once!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Why should I give _you_ back someone who _you_ stole from me?!" She snarled in reply.

"Stole?" The twins echoed, confused, turning to look at each other; Kira sighed.

"We're wasting time," She sighed, brushing the twins' confused looks off. "Amon, lock them up."

"Lock us up?" Ryo questioned. "How can you do that?" Kira grinned smugly.

"Very easily," She retorted, and snapped her ungloved fingers, and Amon produced a black box. He pushed his finger on a button on the top of it and threw it over the band of Angels.

The box erupted into black flames, encircling the group, preventing them from going very far in their allotted space of movement that was granted by the demons.

"Have a good demise," Kira chuckled evilly as her and Amon strutted out of the room, headed for the basement more than likely.

"Kuso!" Johan swore. "Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!" Judai wrapped his arm around his twins' shoulder sympathetically.

"This isn't good," Edo said. "This is Hellfire. It'll not only diminish the oxygen supply in this area, but it'll also get closer to us the more oxygen it absorbs."

"Is there any way to put it out?" Sho asked nervously.

"Only if someone has Holy Water, but I highly doubt-" Edo said, but was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"Here you go!" The twin idiots had procured four bottles of Holy Water out of seemingly nowhere. Edo glared at them. He _**hated**_ how those two did that.

"Now what?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"We pour it over the Hellfire," Haou answered, him and Ryo taking a bottle of Holy Water out of Johan's hands. Edo snatched one from Judai, quickly followed by his brothers' girlfriend.

Within minutes the Hellfire had been doused and the empty bottles of Holy Water had been thrown on the kitchen floor next to the ashes of the Hellfire.

"Now, we go down to the basement," Sierra said, "If we're lucky enough, Kira can still be stopped." The Angels nodded and dashed for the basement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira approached the slab of metal slowly, as if it would attack her. She placed her gloved hand on the middle of it, then removed it immediately. The metal unfolded, revealing the card slots, with the Intuitive Angel card to the left of the slot in the middle.

"Shy Angel," She murmured, placing Sho's card in the first slot. "The the Naïve and Adolescent Twins." The card went into the slot to the right of the Shy Angel, and to the left of the Intuitive Angel.

The metal slab emitted a soft yellow glow.

"Next, the Angel of Healing," She said, placing the card in the middle, "Followed by the Short-Tempered Angel." The glow coming from the metal intensified.

"The Foolish Angel," Kira continued. "And the Protective Angel." The slab erupted in a golden light, just as the angels came bursting through the basement door.

"Stop Kira!" Sierra called fruitlessly, knowing she was too late. The ceiling seemed to disappear, and was replaced with the night sky, the nearly full moon in the center of the ceiling.

"Amon, get rid of them," Kira growled through gritted teeth. Amon nodded subtly and dashed to cut the Angels off halfway towards their destination.

"Now," Kira said sickeningly sweet, "Why don't we speed up time?" She raied he gloved hand up to the ceiling, an obsidian black aura erupting from it. It exploded up towards the ceiling, showing the moon waxing and waning, stopping on the new moon.

"What did you do?!" Judai yelped, not noticing the grim looks on his brother and Ryo's faces.

"She sped up the phases of the moon," Yubel uttered, a disbelieving look on her face. "She skipped straight over the Full Moon, and headed for the New Moon." Kira had a smug grin on her face.

"That's right!" She cackled demonically, "Now, I can gain my full powers that _you_ _**despicable**_ Angels took away from me!" A black aura erupted from the card slots, enveloping the eight Angels whom cards were placed in there. They yelped in pain as their wings were forced out painfully.

However, as their wings were forced out, they and the Angels who weren't having their wings painfully forced out, noticed what was happening to Kira.

She was rising in the air, enveloped by a soft, golden glow. Particles of light were gathering around her, but they were mostly gathering in front of her.

"Wh-what the hell?!" She cursed, freaked out. The concentration of particles in front of her started forming something; wait- _**someone**_?!

"No way," Sierra murmured.

"It can't be," Yubel muttered, awestruck.

The particles were formed in the shape of-

"Kyoko?!" The twins uttered, absolutely baffled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: **_WHAT?!_** Kyo's back?!

Kyo: Finally!

Kira: Shut up you.

Paw: Sheesh, for being her alleged, 'best friend' you sure don't treat her that way.

Kira: You shut up too.

Paw: Nope. I don't feel like it. XD

Kira: Grrrrrr...

Paw: Read, Review, and before I forget, I'm going to have a poll on my profile if you guys think I should work on one story at a time. Please vote, because thatwill be really important to me.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	13. The Real Kyoko Ishimoto: Her Tale!

Paw: I'm back, but I have some sad news! T.T

Kyoko: What? What is it?

Paw: Chapter 14, the chapter after this, is the last Chapter of this story!

Kyoko: Awwwww.

Paw: And, as you probably saw before you clicked the button to read this chapter, I changed the Genres to Drama and Suspense. It just seemed to fit the storyline a little better. So, without further ado, Chapter 13!

**Disclaimer: I only own the Thirteenth Dimension, Sierra, Kyoko, and Kira Sakura.**

**Chapter 13**

"Kyoko?" The twins gasped, extremely confused. The girl opened her eyes from her kneeling position and looked around. She didn't stand up.

_Wh-where am I?_ She asked, her voice a mere niche shy of a ghostly whisper. She looked around at the room, her eyes darting from the eight kids in the room who had their wings out.

_A-angels?!_ She gasped, trying to stand up and failing. _Does this mean I actually made it to Heaven?_ Confused looks galore surrounded everybody except Sierra.

"'Actually made it to heaven?'" Judai quoted, confused.

"What does that mean, Haou?" Johan asked.

"I don't know," Haou shrugged. "Yubel?" He turned towards his Girlfriend.

"I don't know," She replied automatically. "Sierra?" Sierra sighed.

"What is your name sweetie?" Sierra asked nicely.

_Ky-Kyoko, Miss._ The girl stuttered softly. _Ishimoto Kyoko. I was named after my Hiibaba whose name was also Kyoko._ Sierra nodded, approaching the ghostly figure slowly, her Electric Blue wings erupting from her back and allowing her to fly up and be at eye level with 'Kyoko'.

"Okay Kyoko," Sierra said calmly, "Why are you asking if you finally made it to Heaven?"

_I was hit by a car,_ Kyoko replied, surprisingly calm._ Me and my Aniki were on our way home from the Grocery store when this oroka teme crashed into our car. Aniki died on impact. Me, on the other hand, I was sent into a coma. I spent what seemed like forever wandering around the Eternal Plain._

"Why didn't any angels come to get you?" Judai asked, flying up next to Sierra, his wings seemingly glowing golden in the light coming from Kyoko.

"Yeah, why not?" Johan had joined them.

_I don't know._ Kyoko replied, her eyes shining. _I waited forever until Kira Sakura came. She stayed with me and played with me while I waited for the Golden Gate of Heaven appear and allow me through to the other side. She became my best friend._ Sierra nodded.

"I see," She murmured sadly. "I think I know why you haven't gone to Heaven yet, Kyoko." But Kyoko wasn't listening, she was finishing her tale.

_Then one day, it changed. _She said sadly, tears flowing into her eyes, yet not spilling or dropping. _Kira didn't come like she normally did, and instead, the Eternal Plain turned black. Everything disappeared. A blinding, golden light appeared, and when it receded, you were here!_ The tears vanished, like she wiped them away.

"Do you remember anything from while you were in the blackness?" Johan asked curiously.

_Hai,_ Kyoko answered weakly. _I was so cold, like I was continually kept in freezing cold water. I was also constantly in pain too. It was always after these… thoughts ran through my head._ Johan and Judai gave each other confused looks.

"What kind of thoughts Kyo-Chan?" Johan asked, and Kyoko blushed lightly at the term.

_I don't really remember._ She answered honestly. _It was always about jealous and I was… jealous, I think, because I never got accepted into Heaven. All the others that came onto the Eternal Plain before me got accepted, but I wasn't._ Johan and Judai nodded thoughtfully.

"I think," Judai started.

"We have," Johan continued, a grin illuminating his and Judai's face.

"A solution to your problem!" They chorused. Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes annoyed. She knew that it was more than likely her solution.

_Y-you do? _Kyoko stuttered softly. Judai and Johan nodded in unison. _Oh, gurache! Because of you, I'll finally be able to see my Aniki again!_ Judai glance at Johan who glance back.

"Well, you see Kyoko," Judai said, "We think that the reason you haven't been sent to Heaven yet is because you're still in your coma." Johan nodded.

"So Kyo-Chan," Johan said, "I'll we need is Asuka-san to heal you wherever your body is and you'll be pulled out of your coma and be able to live again." Kyoko's eyes widened at this.

_So, instead of seeing Aniki again,_ Kyoko said slowly, _I'll be able to see Reidou and Daifu again?_ Johan and Judai nodded and Sierra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yup," Judai said, smiling widely. "So… What Hospital is your body in?" Kyoko looked downcast suddenly.

_I don't know,_ Kyoko said sadly.

"Well, think," Johan encouraged. "Where _were_ you and your Aniki at when you crashed?" Kyoko thought hard for a moment.

_A place called… umm…_ She thought for another moment again. _In front of a place called…_ She closed her eyes, trying to visualize the scenery she had seen in her last moments. All of a sudden she snapped her eyes open in realization.

_Domino City Stadium!_ She gasped. _I was supposed duel in a tournament that night and my Aniki was going to drop me off before he went home to drop off the groceries!_ The boys nearly dropped out of the sky.

"Of course!" They gasped. The boys swooped down next to Asuka.

"Come on Asuka-Chan!" Judai said urgently. "We need to get to Domino Hospital on the double to help Kyo-san!"

"I didn't agree to heal anybody!" Asuka snapped irritably.

"But Asuka-san!" The boys whined in melodious harmony.

"Kyo-Chan needs us!" Johan pleaded, giving off the puppy dog pout, Judai following him up with it.

"Ugh, fine!" Asuka caved. "You guys stay here and keep Kira from doing anything further." The Angels nodded just as Amon launched himself at Asuka.

"Asuka-Chan!" Judai cried, noticing the demon. "Watch out!" Asuka whipped around just in time to see Judai in front of her, blocking Amon's attack.

Judai screamed in pain, his body writhing.

"J-Judai-kun," Asuka said, back stepping, frightened, from Judai's body as he fell to the ground unconscious when Amon yanked his arm out of Judai's back.

"Judai!" Haou yelped, diving for his brother's body, snatching it right before Amon's Hell Pyre could burn it to a crisp. Yubel took the body from Haou's grasp, and nodded to Asuka.

"We'll go to Domino hospital," She said, indicating towards the unconscious Judai, Johan, and Asuka. "The rest of you stay here and… watch as Haou tears Amon to shreds." The last part came after Haou dove for Amon, filled with rage.

"Lets' go," Asuka said, Yubel outstretching her wings and the three Angels flying off towards the Main Land.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: So, what's going to happen next??

Kyo: Something bad, I garuntee it.

Paw: Okay... O.o How come with cliffhangers everybody assumes that I'm going to make something bad happen?

Kyo: Because that normally is what happens.

Paw: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Kyo: Down girl.

Paw: There is going to be a chapter after number 14; it's going to be a translation of all the Japanese words and suffixes used throughout the story. And maybe and Epilogue... Who knows?

-Scarpaw signing out-


	14. Tragic Ending

Paw: T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T

Kyoko: What's wrong?

Paw: It's the end of the story.

Kyoko: Awwwwwwwwwwww.

Paw: And, I'm probably going to be killed for the ending.

Kyoko: Why?

Paw: It made me want to cry.

Kyoko: Sheesh, it must be really bad then.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 14**

When the three angels landed on the Main Land, they quickly folded up their wings and made a mad dash towards the hospital. Luckily, they didn't need to run all the way there, because halfway to the hospital a police car pulled over when he saw the group running with an unconscious body.

"It's my brother!" Johan cried to the policeman. "His backs bleeding badly and we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible!" The police man eyed him suspiciously.

"How did it happen?" The policeman inquired suspiciously.

"We don't know!" Asuka wailed. "One minute he was fine, the next he had a huge gash on his back!" The police man nodded. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe these kids, but it seemed he had no choice. If he didn't believe them and the boy died, it would be on his head.

"I'll drive you," The police officer offered, and the kids agreed.

The next minute, they were speeding towards the hospital, breaking the speed limit just because the driver was a cop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I won't let you wake Kyoko up!" Amon snarled, desperately trying to break past the angels to follow the Angels who had left.

"Why not?" Edo inquired impassively. He seemed unconcerned why, but he did have the right to inquire.

"If Kyoko wakes up or dies," Amon snarled viciously, "Kira will die. I won't let you kill her!" Ryo didn't seem fazed by this.

"I see," He murmured. He got inquisitive looks, but he either didn't notice them, or didn't care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed to come," A nurse apologized as she ran alongside the trolley that had Judai on it. The three kids stopped as the Nurse and trolley with Judai went through a pair of doors with a few other nurses and doctors, and then vanished out of sight.

"Let's head to the waiting room," Yubel suggested, trying to make sound in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. Johan and Asuka didn't reply, the just rigidly turned around and walked almost robotically to the waiting room.

They sat rigidly on their chairs for what seemed hours, but in reality it had only been ten minutes.

"Why don't we see if we can visit Kyoko?" Asuka finally suggested, breaking the silence. It seemed surprising that she'd be the one who would break it, but she did. Johan nodded eagerly, but Yubel shook her head.

"You two go on ahead," Yubel replied. "I'll wait for news of Judai-san's condition to come." Asuka and Johan nodded, and headed for the information desk. Yubel stopped them for a second.

"Don't forget Asuka," She added. "The magic to bring Kyoko out of her coma can only be used once, alright?" Asuka nodded, and they were headed on their way again to the information desk.

"May you please tell us Kyoko Ishimoto's room number?" Johan asked sweetly, flashing the nurse a smile. The nurse nodded.

"Sure thing," She replied. "Her room number is 204 in the east wing." Johan and Asuka nodded in unison.

"Gurache," They thanked the nurse.

"Poor thing," The nurse added sympathetically. "You're lucky you came today." Asuka and Johan raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Because," The nurse said. "They're planning on putting her down tomorrow if she doesn't show any improvement. She's been in this coma for almost two years, you see." Asuka and Johan nodded, not knowing whether to be mortified or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you a relative of Judai Yuki?" A nurse approached Yubel. Yubel nodded.

"I'm his Guardian's Girlfriend," Yubel stated. The nurse nodded.

"I'm so sorry Miss…?" The nurse trailed off.

"Yubel," Yubel politely replied.

"Miss Yubel," The nurse finished. "But I'm afraid Judai has slipped into a coma." Yubel froze. "We aren't sure if he'll pull through or not." Yubel nodded.

"What room is he in?" Yubel asked. "I'd like to see him." The nurse nodded sympathetically.

"He's in room 206 in the East Wing," The nurse replied. "He's next door to a girl who's been in a coma for two years. Kyoko Ishimoto." Yubel nodded.

"Sumimasen," Yubel excused herself, and the nurse nodded and she was off at a fast paced walk to the East Wing. Once she was out of the Nurse's line of sight, she tore down the hall. She had to get there before Asuka revived Kyoko, she just had to!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you care so much about Kira?!" Manjoume snapped, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryo asked, casually shrugging his shoulder.

"No," Manjoume snapped, irritated.

"I think I know," Sierra spoke for the first time since the four angels left.

"What then?" Ryo asked.

"The servants' fallen for his Mistress."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyo-Chan," Johan murmured, his voice quavering with sadness.

"I'm ready when you are," Asuka told Johan, and he nodded, stepping back from Kyoko. "I'm just warning you, this may end up killing her instead of bringing her to life." Johan nodded.

"Either way," Johan replied, "She'll come back to me." Asuka nodded.

"Bring this soul back from the black abyss of death," Asuka murmured, her hands glowing green just as Kyoko's hospital door was slammed open.

"Stop Asuka!" She was too late, Yubel was too late. Because at that second, Asuka had said,

"Resurrection!"

"No!" Yubel cried. Johan and Asuka whipped around to see Yubel collapsing on the ground, shaking furiously, tears streaming down her face. "I was too late! Kuso! I-I'm sorry Haou, I couldn't stop them in time…"

"Y-Yubel, what are you talking about?" Johan and Asuka sounded frightened. Yubel picked herself off the floor, trembling.

"I-I'll show you." Yubel stumbled out of the room. She headed down the hall a room, to room 206.

"Yubel, why are we headed here?" Asuka asked timidly, as Yubel pushed the door open. She gasped when she saw Judai, lying motionless on the bed.

"H-He's in a coma," Yubel whispered. Asuka and Johan couldn't believe it. They heard a massive ringing from the room next door.

"Her hearts' failing!" A doctors' voice rang through the air.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" There was the sound of the doctors trying to bring the girl back to life, but the loud beep of the heart monitor showed that they failed.

Then the girls' name and Time of Death was stated.

"Kyoko Ishimoto; Age 16. Time of Death: 6:06 October 31."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_W-What's happening?_ Kyoko's astral form was fading, fast.

"She's alive!" Sho cheered. "Asuka-Chan did it!"

"No!" Amon screeched. "She can't be dead!" Haou sneered.

"Why don't we be sympathetic on the poor demon," Haou sneered, "And send him to be with his Mistress. For Eternity." And he drove a sword through his heart, killing him on impact.

As Sierra floated down to the ground, Ryo could've sworn he heard her say:

"I'll see you later, sis."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yubel? What's wrong?" The first thing Haou noticed in stepping into his brother's hospital room was his girlfriends' quavering form on one of the chairs by his brothers' bed. Asuka and Johan were on the other side of Judai's bed equally as shaken up.

"I-I'm sorry Haou," Yubel whispered. "I didn't make it in time. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Yubel?" Haou asked, concerned.

"H-He has to die Haou," Yubel whimpered. "He has to die, and… and…" Yubel shuddered, taking a deep breath before finishing with:

"He can't come back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: /Sniffle/ I'm sorry! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! (cries)

Asuka: You killed Judai! (cries)

Johan: (shakes his head sadly)

Kyoko: Me and Onii-san are dead. (Cries)

Judai: At least you get to go to Heaven! I'm dead for good, neither going to Heaven or hell!

Paw: /Sniffles/ Read and Review! I'm sorry...

-Scarpaw signing out-


	15. Epilogue and Translations

**Disclaimer: Only own Idea.**

**Epilogue/Japanese Translations**

**Years Later (How many, I don't know)**

"Give that back!"

"Not until you apologize, Nee-Chan!"

"No way baka! I didn't do anything! It was all Jesse's fault!"

"Hey!" A girl with wavy teal hair and bright ice blue eyes stomped her foot indignantly. "I didn't do a thing! I don't even know what you two are fighting about Jaden!" It seemed obvious that this girl was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse," The first girl had sidled up by her sister, her brother not noticing that his target had changed places. This girl had icy blue hair and her eyes were a glowing emerald green.

"Yeah Katie?" Jesse asked the girl, Katie.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Katie grinned, and Jesse grinned right back.

"You bet." She laughed.

"Hey, Katie!" Jaden whined, his yellow-brown eyes seeming to be frowning as he searched frantically around the yard for his sister. His hair was brown, and it had an almost ethereal orange glow on the top of it.

"What's wrong now?" A woman had stepped out of the house, one hand on the door frame, the other on her hip.

"He stole my teddy again, Reidou!" Katie accused, her eyes pouting.

"Is this true Jaden?" The woman asked.

"One of the twins stole my game station!" Jaden snapped. The woman sighed and walked over to the Ten year old.

"They didn't steal it," Their mother sighed, prying the bear out of Jaden's hands. "I gave them _**permission**_ to borrow it." The bear was placed in the five year olds' hands, who was instantly happy it was back.

"What can _**they**_ do with a game station?" Jaden whined. "They haven't even started kindergarten yet!" The girls grinned.

"Daifu taught us!" They grinned happily."He was more than happy to show us!" Jaden rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Suck ups."

"Now that we have that cleared up," The woman sighed. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." And she was back in the house, the girls grinning mischievously.

"Revenge!" They squealed, laughing as they tackled their brother. Poor thing, he didn't even see it coming.

"You think we should help him Kyoko?" A man asked the woman from earlier. He had messy teal hair, and his eyes were a laughing emerald green, and he seemed amused by what was happening.

"Nah," Kyoko shook her head. "He'll be fine for a little longer, don't you think, Johan?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine until Lunch." He said, and Kyoko returned to the kitchen.

"Won't you, Judai?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Japanese Translations!!**

**Kun: A form of endearment, what a girl would use on the end of a guys' name that she likes. Ex.: Kyoko would always call Johan, Johan-kun**

**Chan: A form of endearment, what a guy would use on the end of a girl's name that he likes. Ex.: Johan would call Kyoko, Kyo-Chan**

**San: A form of recognition, used on people that you like, like your friends. Ex.: Johan would call Asuka, Asuka-San.**

**Sempai: A form of recognition for someone older than you. Ex.: Kyoko would call Asuka, Asuka-sempai.**

**Sanda: Means Thunder. Majoume wants to be called Manjoume-Sanda, but he gets ignored. Go figure. **

**Onii-san: A term meaning 'One like big brother'. Kyoko would always call Judai this, because she thought of him more as a brother than a cousin.**

**Onee-chan: A term meaning 'One like little sister'. Judai called Kyoko this since she would always call him Onii-san.**

**Nee-Chan: A term meaning 'Sister'. Jaden called Katie this since he thought she stole his game station.**

**Hai: Yes**

**Daifu: Father**

**Reidou: Mother**

**Aniki: Brother**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Oroka: Stupid**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Kuso: Damn it**

**Gurache: Thank You**

**Judai Yuki: Jaden Yuki**

**Asuka Tenjoin: Alexis Rhodes**

**Fubuki Tenjoin: Atticus Rhodes**

**Manjoume Jun: Chazz Princeton**

**Kenzan Tyranno: Hassleberry**

**Sho Marufuji: Syrus Truesdale**

**Ryo Marufuji: Zane Truesdale**

**Edo Phoenix: Aster Pheonix**

**Johan Anderson: Jesse Anderson**

**Chronos: Crowler**

**Duel Academia: Duel Academy**

_**-JIENDO- XD**_

_**THE END**_

…_or is it?_

An Alternate Ending Should be up in a few days, if not later today.

And: Should I do a sequel? Review and tell me what you think! And, should it happen before the Epilogue, or after?


	16. Alternate Ending!

Alternate ending. Nothing more to say.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Alternate Ending!!**

When the three angels landed on the Main Land, they quickly folded up their wings and made a mad dash towards the hospital. Luckily, they didn't need to run all the way there, because halfway to the hospital a police car pulled over when he saw the group running with an unconscious body.

"It's my brother!" Johan cried to the policeman. "His backs bleeding badly and we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible!" The police man eyed him suspiciously.

"How did it happen?" The policeman inquired suspiciously.

"We don't know!" Asuka wailed. "One minute he was fine, the next he had a huge gash on his back!" The police man nodded. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe these kids, but it seemed he had no choice. If he didn't believe them and the boy died, it would be on his head.

"I'll drive you," The police officer offered, and the kids agreed.

The next minute, they were speeding towards the hospital, breaking the speed limit just because the driver was a cop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I won't let you wake Kyoko up!" Amon snarled, desperately trying to break past the angels to follow the Angels who had left.

"Why not?" Edo inquired impassively. He seemed unconcerned why, but he did have the right to inquire.

"If Kyoko wakes up or dies," Amon snarled viciously, "Kira will die. I won't let you kill her!" Ryo didn't seem fazed by this.

"I see," He murmured. He got inquisitive looks, but he either didn't notice them, or didn't care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed to come," A nurse apologized as she ran alongside the trolley that had Judai on it. The three kids stopped as the Nurse and trolley with Judai went through a pair of doors with a few other nurses and doctors, and then vanished out of sight.

"Let's head to the waiting room," Yubel suggested, trying to make sound in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. Johan and Asuka didn't reply, the just rigidly turned around and walked almost robotically to the waiting room.

They sat rigidly on their chairs for what seemed hours, but in reality it had only been ten minutes.

"Why don't we see if we can visit Kyoko?" Asuka finally suggested, breaking the silence. It seemed surprising that she'd be the one who would break it, but she did. Johan nodded eagerly, but Yubel shook her head.

"You two go on ahead," Yubel replied. "I'll wait for news of Judai-san's condition to come." Asuka and Johan nodded, and headed for the information desk. Yubel stopped them for a second.

"Don't forget Asuka," She added. "The magic to bring Kyoko out of her coma can only be used once, alright?" Asuka nodded, and they were headed on their way again to the information desk.

"May you please tell us Kyoko Ishimoto's room number?" Johan asked sweetly, flashing the nurse a smile. The nurse nodded.

"Sure thing," She replied. "Her room number is 204 in the east wing." Johan and Asuka nodded in unison.

"Gurache," They thanked the nurse.

"Poor thing," The nurse added sympathetically. "You're lucky you came today." Asuka and Johan raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Because," The nurse said. "They're planning on putting her down tomorrow if she doesn't show any improvement. She's been in this coma for almost two years, you see." Asuka and Johan nodded, not knowing whether to be mortified or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you a relative of Judai Yuki?" A nurse approached Yubel. Yubel nodded.

"I'm his Guardian's Girlfriend," Yubel stated. The nurse nodded.

"I'm so sorry Miss…?" The nurse trailed off.

"Yubel," Yubel politely replied.

"Miss Yubel," The nurse finished. "But I'm afraid Judai has slipped into a coma." Yubel froze. "We aren't sure if he'll pull through or not." Yubel nodded.

"What room is he in?" Yubel asked. "I'd like to see him." The nurse nodded sympathetically.

"He's in room 206 in the East Wing," The nurse replied. "He's next door to a girl who's been in a coma for two years. Kyoko Ishimoto." Yubel nodded.

"Sumimasen," Yubel excused herself, and the nurse nodded and she was off at a fast paced walk to the East Wing. Once she was out of the Nurse's line of sight, she tore down the hall. She had to get there before Asuka revived Kyoko, she just had to!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you care so much about Kira?!" Manjoume snapped, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryo asked, casually shrugging his shoulder.

"No," Manjoume snapped, irritated.

"I think I know," Sierra spoke for the first time since the four angels left.

"What then?" Ryo asked.

"The servants' fallen for his Mistress."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyo-Chan," Johan murmured, his voice quavering with sadness.

"I'm ready when you are," Asuka told Johan, and he nodded, stepping back from Kyoko. "I'm just warning you, this may end up killing her instead of bringing her to life." Johan nodded.

"Either way," Johan replied, "She'll come back to me." Asuka nodded.

"Bring this soul back from the black abyss of death," Asuka murmured, her hands glowing green just as Kyoko's hospital door was slammed open.

"Stop Asuka!" She was too late, Yubel was too late. Because at that second, Asuka had said,

"_Resurrection!_"

"No!" Yubel cried. Johan and Asuka whipped around to see Yubel collapsing on the ground, shaking furiously, tears streaming down her face. "I was too late! Kuso! I-I'm sorry Haou, I couldn't stop them in time…"

"Y-Yubel, what are you talking about?" Johan and Asuka sounded frightened. Yubel picked herself off the floor, trembling.

"I-I'll show you." Yubel stumbled out of the room. She headed down the hall a room, to room 206.

"Yubel, why are we headed here?" Asuka asked timidly, as Yubel pushed the door open. She gasped when she saw Judai, lying motionless on the bed.

"H-He's in a coma," Yubel whispered. Asuka and Johan couldn't believe it. They just revived Kyoko from her coma, and they then find out Judai is in one? This isn't good.

"Huh?" A small voice came from Kyoko's room. "Wh-where am I?" Immediately, the closest nurse rushed into her room.

"Kyoko, you're awake!"

"I'm alive?" Kyoko's question was surprising, but still predictable. Johan, Asuka, and Yubel trudged over to the girls' room to welcome her to the land of the living.

"Hey," Johan said, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed after the nurse had left.

"Hey yourself," Kyoko replied, fighting the urge to blush. "You're… You're the angel I saw, who had the idea to get me awake, aren't you?" Johan nodded.

"Where's your friend?" Kyoko asked innocently, Johan's demeanor changed.

"He's in a coma, he got hurt really bad." Kyoko's face turned sad.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko whispered. She thought for a moment.

"Isn't there anything you can do?!" She asked, pounding her fists on her knees. "Bring him back, like you did with me?!" Asuka shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I can only use it once. If I use it again, it can be fatal for my health." Tears were streaming in rivers down Kyoko's cheeks.

"No!" She shouted. "No! No! No! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! This was supposed to be a happy ending, not a sad one! Why?! Aniki's dead, and now Johan-kun's Aniki is going to be dead too! This wasn't supposed to happen, kuso!" Yubel sighed softly.

"I may be able to fix that," She whispered quietly, slipping out of the room. Kyoko stopped her shouting, tears ceasing to be when she heard what Yubel said.

"Well, we have to go now Kyo-Chan," Johan said. "We need to tell our friends what happened, alright?" Kyoko nodded. "We'll be back later, alright?" She nodded mutely again.

Once she was sure Johan and Asuka were gone, she slipped off of her bed, IV's already gone from her eyes, and slipped next door to Judai's room. She just had to know what Yubel was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see," Haou murmured, devastated by his brothers' condition. "Let's go see him, alright?" The other angels nodded, and they were off towards the hospital again.

When they arrived to the hospital, Haou stopped one of the nurses.

"Oh, Hades?" She asked, surprised at seeing him at the hospital. "What do you need here?"

"My little brother, Judai, is here in a coma. May I see him?" The nurse seemed slightly taken aback.

"You have a little brother?" Haou nodded mutely, and the nurse thought for a moment.

"Oh, you must mean Judai Yuki!" She said. "East Wing, room 206, Hades. I am very sorry, seeing as he might not make it." Haou nodded grimly before he led the way to Judai's room.

What he'd find there would shock them all to tears, if not hysterics.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Yubel?" Kyoko murmured, poking her head into Judai's room. She saw the Angel kneeling before his bed.

"Great father above, grant me thy strength to perform this task, and help me if I shall fail or harm myself. Amen." She prayed, before standing.

'Please don't hate me for this Judai,' She thought sadly to herself.

"_By the power of the Angels gifted in healing,_" She chanted. "_Return this soul to his body, and bring him out of his coma. __**Revive!**_" A soft, green light enveloped Judai before Yubel collapsed on the ground.

"Huh?" Judai groaned, looking- and acting –like he had just woken up from a nap. "Wh-what happened?" Kyoko had rushed over to the greenette, who had collapsed.

"Kuso!" Kyoko swore. "Her pulse is weakening- and fast. Judai, press the red button by your bed!"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Just do it!" She snapped, "Or else Yubel will die!" He nodded, fist already slamming on the button, alerting the nurses of an emergency in room 206, East Wing.

"Yubel?!" A panicked cry escaped from the door.

Haou, and the others, had arrived.

"Yubel!" Haou rushed over to her side, sitting her on his lap as he kneeled on the linoleum. "Yubel stay with me! Don't close your eyes!"

"H-Haou?" She whispered, one of her hands reaching up to touch his face. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I failed." Haou shook his head, not letting the tears fall.

"No! Don't go Yubel!" Haou shouted at the girl slowly becoming a corpse.

"I-I guess we'll never see… the…" Yubels eyes closed as she uttered on her last breath:

"Twins."

The nurses arrived too late.

At 7:16 PM on October 31, Yubel died, pregnant with twin girls, one with green hair- the other a brunette.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ooo, spoilers for the sequel! I'm sorry, I just had to put that. So, read, review, and tell me what you thought of the alternate ending!

-Scarpaw signing out-


End file.
